Kiss Me Scott
by Stormyskies89
Summary: The rescue was simple. A museum was collapsing and the Thunderbirds were needed to help get the people out. But when Scott and Avalon are trapped and forced to perform acts of a romantic nature for their captor to let them go – it's a lot harder when it's your sister. Rating for incestuous acts but nothing too graphic.


**Title:** Kiss Me Scott

 **Summary:** The rescue was simple. A museum was collapsing and the Thunderbirds were needed to help get the people out. But when Scott and Avalon are trapped and forced to perform acts of a romantic nature for their captor to let them go – it's a lot harder when it's your sister. Rating for incestuous acts but nothing graphic.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds.

 **A/N:** NO FLAMES! Specifically those who do not like incest stories, though it was hardly, more like…ok it's classified as incest. No sex, just kissing, touching.

* * *

It was ridiculous really what he wanted them to do. Avalon was willing but Scott was less than impressed. It had been simple. Get the people whom were trapped by the collapse out and go home. Easy. But there was someone – as Scott and Ava were scouting the building looking for anyone they'd missed – that had thought it amusing to trap them together and ask them to do this. They didn't find it funny at all.

"Kiss me, Scott." Avalon hissed, throwing her long ash-blonde hair over her shoulder.

"No." He replied, he was _not_ going to kiss his sister.

"No? Don't you want out?" The silky voice said.

"Scott, just kiss me." Avalon said.

"No Avs. I won't." Scott said.

"Scotty," She pleaded, she hoped the eyes would work.

They didn't. "No. I won't." He snapped.

"For heaven's sake Scott just, Argh." Avalon lent forward and pressed her lips to her brother's. Scott tried to push her away but she held tight to his shirt. When she eventually pulled back, Scott looked pale. Almost sickened.

"Why did you do that?" He breathed.

"Because you wouldn't man up." She replied.

"Man up? Ava, we are trapped and he's asking us to do…that." Scott said.

"Do you want Virgil to find us dead or kissing? You're choice." Avalon said.

"Oh I want you to do so much more than kissing my dear." Avalon turned to their captor.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Well you've taken the first step. Go a step further." He said.

"You want us to make-out?" Avalon paled.

"Certainly." He said.

"Like the full on? As in feeling each other up as well?" Avalon squeaked.

"Uh huh." He nodded.

"He wants me to…? No. I am _not_ touching my sister like that." Scott said.

"You want out? You're going to." Avalon knelt over Scott's legs, "pretend I'm Penelope." She said.

"Seriously? You want me to pretend you're a London Solciali-" Avalon had put her mouth over his again. This time one of her hands was on his shoulder, the other was hovering over his navel. Scott's eyes closed of their own accord, it didn't matter that this was his sister right now. She knew how to kiss, that's for sure. Scott's hands moved without his permission, one wrapping around Ava's waist pulling her flush against him, the other tangled in her hair. His tongue probed her lips and she opened letting him in. The hand that had been at Scott's navel had moved to his shoulders to join the other.

Scott's hand around her waist, dipped to her hip and rubbed her hip bone with his thumb. Ava's denim shorts sat just on her hips and Scott was able to move his hand – of its own accord – to her navel, before dipping lower again and pressing his fingers against the heat that radiated there. Before Ava's hand joined his in the venture. Ava pressed her palm against him, their kiss masking the moan that rumbled from his throat. Ava pulled back slightly and Scott's mouth moved to her neck. Her eyes found their captor who looked thoroughly pleased with what was happening. Avalon narrowed her eyes slightly. Scott's mouth had moved to her collarbone.

"Happy yet?" Avalon hissed at their captor. Scott froze, he pulled back and closed his eyes tightly, wishing he could wipe his memory of that.

"Oh…one more thing." He threw a bottle of water and a bottle of pills through to them, "get him to take one." Avalon picked up the bottle of pills and frowned. It wasn't any medication she'd heard of. Scott looked just mildly terrified.

"It's not Viagra. I'm not sure what it is." Avalon whispered. Scott shrugged.

"How bad can it be right?" He asked. Avalon chewed her lip but agreed, it couldn't get much worse right? Oh how wrong they were.

* * *

It took about five minutes for the pills to work. Scott had only taken one, but they had the desired effect. The pills, their captor told them _after_ Scott had taken it, made him forget – for an hour with one pill – who he was with and saw them only as what they were.

So Avalon watched as her brother's eyes darkened with lust, she watched the recognition of her being his sister fade from his eyes. She was no longer Avalon to him. She was just a girl he'd managed to pick up at a party. She, in Scott's eyes, was sex–on–a–stick with a pair of legs that went on for days and a sexy little smirk on her face. She had remained where she'd been, on his lap. Right now his hands gripped her hips yanked her flush to him and plundered her mouth. Avalon gasped and felt her brother's tongue enter her mouth again.  
Suddenly she was on her back on the ground, Scott hovering over her. He ground his hips to hers, his hard on pressing to her heat. Avalon moaned softly, no matter that she didn't want to enjoy this her body was responding to Scott's ministrations. Scott was doing to Avalon everything he did to those girls in college. But she wouldn't let him get any further than she wanted to go. Scott's hands went to the waistband of her shorts. She knew what he was going to do, and Ava was nothing if not an actress. She'd already kissed and made-out with a very reluctant brother.  
She felt Scott's fingers pop open the button on her shorts and then pull down the zipper. Anxiety gripped her for a moment. Scott was a little too handsy right now. She gripped his upper arms and made him look at her.

"Pump your brakes, Hot Shot." She purred, winking at him, "I'm not going anywhere." He grinned wolfishly at her. He pressed his mouth to her neck and she giggled as he found her ticklish spot. His hand had finally managed to get inside her shorts and then past her panties. He pressed his fingers to her core, her moan was unexpected but she ignored the way it sounded like she was actually enjoying this, because she wasn't.  
But her body betrayed her. She didn't want to make any sound to encourage her brother. He was randy enough as it was. Touching was enough, it was like Scott was fighting the effects of the pills because he was forcing himself to only touch her. But maybe that was all he ever did with girls.

"You're so beautiful," He whispered and returned to her mouth. One hand on her core the other reaching up to cup and fondle her breasts. His hand slid up under her t-shirt. She remembered suddenly that she was wearing a bra that barely covered enough. So when Scott reached it he could easily expose her breast, which he did, before pulling her t-shirt up enough and wrapping his lips around her nipple. Her moan this time only encouraged him. Avalon had been counting the minutes, he had 15 minutes left, so she really hoped he was enjoying himself because he'd be sickened by what he was doing right now.

* * *

As Avalon counted down:

 _3, 2, 1._ Scott kept going though. He was either enjoying himself or her timing was off. Or maybe and just maybe, he'd forgotten that it was Ava.

"Scott, Scott…off." Avalon pushed at his shoulders and suddenly he was off her. Scrambling backward, horrified. In fact he looked just a little green. Avalon shoved down her shirt and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Look at me Scott. Look at me." His eyes slowly returned to hers, steel blue meeting brown. He looked like he was ready to cry.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know…" He began she finished for him.

"What you were doing. Scotty, it's ok. It's his way of getting off because he's not getting any." Avalon said. Their captor laughed.

"Well done, Scott! I'm impressed. Avalon, my dear, you should try to enjoy yourself more." He cackled.

"You got what you wanted! Let us out of here." Avalon sneered.

"Oh I'm not nearly finished. You haven't yet done the ultimate act."

"Over. My. Dead. Body." Scott ground out. Avalon agreed.

"I think you may find you have no choice." Avalon found herself getting hot and she knew what was happening. She swallowed drily, oh this was getting really ridiculous but for a moment she found she didn't care.

"What are you doing?" She asked, meaning it to come out angrily but it was more breathless, and her hand pressed against herself eager for friction.

"Just a simple trick. You're getting aroused my dear. And I think you'll find your brother is too." He said. Sure enough even Scott was palming himself. Suddenly however there was a grunt and yell, before the feeling vanished. Avalon took a deep breath and she shuddered at the thought.

"You ok?" A voice said. Thank God!

"Virgil!" The pair looked up into a pair of bright brown eyes.

"Let's get you out of there." He said and he pulled out a simple bolt cutter, not like his regular equipment.

"Where did you get that?" Avalon asked.

"Grandma." He replied. Scott got to his feet shakily and nearly fainted when Avalon kissed his cheek.

"You did well Scooter. You were very brave to do everything he asked of us." Avalon said.

"What did he ask you to do?" Virgil asked.

"You don't want to know." Scott said, Virgil looked at Ava and she shook her head, she wasn't going to tell him right now.

* * *

"So what did he ask you and Scott to do?" Virgil asked, when he found Avalon after her shower, she was in her pyjamas but she was examining the bruise forming on her stomach and the hand sized one on her upper arms. They matched her brother's hands.

"Acts of incest. Kissing, touching – we got as far as fingering. Before you turned up he was doing something to make Scott and I both aroused and I mean _really_ aroused. He was going to try and make us have sex. I fear what might have happened if Scott had taken more than one pill." Avalon said, "the pills he gave us, Scott only had to have one, but it made him forget whom he was with and see me as just what I was. A girl. A girl that he had pulled at a party and he wanted to have his wicked way with her."

"Fingering?" Virgil made a face.

"Yeah. I fought him off if he tried anything else." She indicated to the bruises on her upper arms, "the evidence of his force that he uses with simple foreplay." Virgil frowned and examined them also, before looking at the one on her stomach.

"Foreplay?" Virgil asked.

Avalon laughed, "No fighting me off." Virgil cocked an eyebrow.

"Scott refused to kiss and make-out with me. I forced that on him. But he took the pill willingly." Avalon explained.

"I'm glad you're alright, Ava. You and Scott." Virgil said.

"Yeah me too." Ava agreed and gave Virgil a hug.

* * *

Avalon glanced up at the mistletoe above her head. Scott stood in front of her, looking mildly annoyed at the offending object. Avalon looked over at Virgil who was biting his lip and covering it with his hand, he nodded at her.

"Kiss me, Scott." Her brother eyes went to the so fast she surprised they stopped at all. Ava presented Scott with her cheek. He sighed and pressed a kiss to her cheek, before seeking out his baby brother to wring his neck.


End file.
